


Loss

by eClair23



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClair23/pseuds/eClair23
Summary: Clint and Natasha receive news of Coulson's death.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	Loss

“Agents Barton and Romanoff, please report to Agent Hill’s office in five.”

Natasha sighed, exhausted, and shouldered her backpack. She wasn’t going home just yet. Her body begged for a hot shower and a long nap, but it would have to wait. Endurance, she was good at. 

Clint braced himself. No doubt, Maria would be obligated to dismiss him dishonorably for the agents he had surely killed under Loki’s influence. The pair headed toward the office, dragging their feet out of sheer exhaustion. As Natasha knocked on the door, Maria lifted her head from where it had rested against her arms on the desk. She’d been crying. Natasha had only seen her cry once before, when her father had died. Natasha took her seat across the desk from Maria, squeezing her shoulder gently. Maria smiled weakly in appreciation. Clint stayed standing, clearly uncomfortable around his former allies. 

“Clint, sit. Please,” Maria gently urged him.

He nodded heavily, wincing as he lowered himself into the chair.

Maria took a deep, shaky breath. “Do you know why you’re here?”

Natasha shook her head once, yes. 

“I’m dismissed. For all the people I killed. That’s it, isn’t it?” Clint fumbled with his hands and stared at the floor.

“No,” Maria reassured him. “You weren’t in control. We know that, Clint. None of that was your fault.”

Clint sat, silent.

Maria ran her hands over her face. “I never thought I would have to give you this news. I never thought it would come to this. Phil… Phil was killed in the attack on the helicarrier. I’m so sorry.”

She buried her face in her hands. “You can go. We all need to grieve. Take as much time as you need.”

Natasha tenderly brushed her hand on her way out, attempting a reassuring smile. “Thank you, Maria. Take care of yourself, okay?”

Maria nodded. “You too, Nat.” 

Natasha leaned against the wall as she waited for Clint to gather himself and exit the office. Finally, he stumbled out of Maria’s door, looking dazed and out of it. Natasha gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Clint.” 

He silently turned toward her and leaned into her embrace. He buried his head in her shoulder as his own shoulders heaved with violent sobs. She combed her fingers tenderly through his hair. After a few minutes he had finally cried himself out, and he extricated himself from her arms, pressing the heels of his hands into his forehead and forcing himself to take deep breaths. She squeezed his hand comfortingly as they went their separate ways. In some cases, misery loves company, but in this case, there were things each needed to work through before they could grieve together.


End file.
